A Matter of Self Control
by cndrow
Summary: Raphael has been too smug for Leo's tastes as of late, and he sets about to remind Raphael exactly who's in charge. Warnings: oneshot; set after my fanfic 'Déjà Vu All Over Again'; turtlecest.


Disclaimer and Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I'd love to.  
Oneshot; set after _Déjà Vu All Over Again_.  
*Contains turtlecest*  
Written with the assistance of my great TMNT fanfic friend Alexis. Thank you for all the inspiration, hun!

* * *

A Matter of Self-Control

"You seem eager, Leo," Raph said, glancing up with a raised brow as Leo finished tying his wrists to the bed frame with his bandana.

"'Eager' isn't the word for it," Leo whispered back, roughly twisting the tie for emphasis.

Raphael just stared at him, silently prompting him for an explanation.

Leo tilted his head as he straddled Raphael's hips. "Last night was…" He fumbled for the right words, "…just what I wanted. Quiet, calm…"

"Gentle," Raphael supplied smugly.

"Which I know you enjoy sometimes, so don't even start," Leo added quickly, and Raph shook his head.

"I wasn't gonna." His wrists tugged forward, shaking the bed lightly. "I ain't gonna run away, y'know."

Leo smiled at the long-memorized teasing. "What if you do?" he said with mock worry. "What if this scares you?" His fingers slid under Raphael's plastron, the rough pads grabbing hungrily at his half-hardened erection. "I can't have you leaving me all hot and bothered." He leaned forward, eyes narrowing in an evil grin. "I want to make damn sure I get to use you any way I want, so I need you compliant."

"Mm, but, I promise-," Raphael moaned, trying to wriggle closer to Leo's probing hand.

"I can't take your word for it," Leo scoffed teasingly. "Now, be good and I might…" Leo ducked his head, swirling his wide tongue around Raphael's head, relishing the immediate groan. "I might reward you."

"If yer wantin' me to beg…" Raphael's eyes narrowed. "Yer gonna have to _make_ me."

"A challenge I accept," Leo grinned.

* * *

A half hour later, Raphael was wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

"You know what you have to do, Raph. Just three little words and it will all be over," Leo taunted as he hovered over his husband.

Looking down into Raph's flushed face, Leo wondered whether there was a more beautiful sight. Not that he would ever allow anyone else to view Raphael this way. No, this sweating, desperately writhing body was for him and him alone.

Raphael snorted, breaking Leo's short reverie. "Yer gonna have to do _way _better'n'that," he scoffed. "But yer prob'ly still so relaxed from last night, I seriously doubt yer gonna break me. I mean," he added haughtily, tugging again on the bandana, "one little restraint an' a few well-placed kisses ain't gonna _mmph!_"

Leo covered his mouth with a hand, glaring daggers at him. "Shut up," he said lowly as he forcibly turned Raphael's head to the side, exposing his neck. "I've brought you here with the goal of making you beg and plead for me to take you, and that's what I'm going to do- by any means necessary." He was unable to resist the tantalizing expanse of emerald green skin, and he ducked his head to lick and nip at his neck. "And you _know_ I know how to do that."

"Aww _shit,_" Raphael breathed to himself. He knew exactly what Leo was referring to, but he hadn't thought Leo would take the time to do that _now_. Occasionally Leo would tie him up and tease him over and over again to the edge of release, letting him climb down off his near-high just to take him right back, denying him any relief.

_For hours._

Raphael actually whimpered at the thought.

* * *

At first, Raphael had thought the hastily-tied bandana around his wrists was mostly there for show.

Raphael sagged against the headboard, weakly tugging at the restraint- but knowing from the last several hours that it was extremely effective. He was so close, so _goddamn _close-

Fuck it. Leo had won this round. He was ready to break, to give in. He couldn't take Leo's warn, clever tongue for a second more. He opened his mouth, then paused when he felt Leo move.

Leo leaned forward, his warm hands skittering down Raphael's sides, making him shiver. "You've been particularly resilient tonight," he purred. "Why delay the inevitable?"

And _dammit,_ there was Leo taunting his pride!

Raphael gritted his teeth, his resolve rushing back. He was well aware that Leonardo possessed infinitely more self-control than he did, and that stung. Especially when Leo rubbed his proverbial nose in it. He lifted his head wearily, arching a brow at Leo.

"B-Because," Raphael panted, "it pisses ya off and turns ya on at the s-same time."

Leo's eyes narrowed as he grinned back. He was both elated and surprised that Raphael had lasted through four hours of pleasurable torture and hadn't begged. Once.

Leo had been through every trick but one, and he had saved the absolute best for last. He slid back down Raphael's body, curling between his legs as he resumed gently stroking his husband's swollen erection.

"You like this, don't you," Leo mused. "You're completely at my mercy- and yet, not. You hold your own key to the pleasure I will give you. You are both my slave and my master."

Raphael swallowed a whimper, going completely still.

Leonardo glanced up, locking gazes with him. "And there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here. Watching you watch me with those endless golden eyes, glazed with lust and determination. The way your fists clench and loosen as different sensations and thoughts set fire to your mind. The small quivers and shakes your rebellious body gives me unbidden when I touch, lick, bite."

Raphael bit his lower lip, hard.

"The smell of your desire is more heady than any incense," Leo continued huskily. "The sweat from your need coats your beautiful skin and slicks my own when I touch you." He ran a hand lightly down Raphael's side again, smiling sweetly when Raphael shuddered. "Completely powerless against my will; yet my will is only ever your own, driving me to serve you, to please you-," He paused when he saw Raphael's lips move, and he tilted his head slightly to prompt him.

"I am yours," Raphael whispered.

"Yes, you are," Leo agreed softly, his teasing smile returning.

Raphael's eyes narrowed, his face nearly a snarl. "Then _fuckin' claim me already!_" he thundered, struggling against the restraints again, desperate to move closer to him.

"…As you wish." Leo gave him a triumphant smile as he easily slid himself in, and Raphael cried out in relief.

* * *

Leonardo said something, but as he was facedown in a pillow, Raphael couldn't understand his muffled words. He nudged him gently with his leg.

"Wh-What did ya say?"

Leo turned his head with some difficulty. "You've- You've been working on y-your self-control, I see," he panted. "Except for- for your screaming, that is. Hell, Raph. Did you want _China_ to hear?"

"S'all yer fault," Raphael said smugly, curling against his side possessively. "This w-was yer idea."

Leo nibbled his bottom lip as he looked over, his half-lidded eyes uncertain. "I h-hope it didn't bother anyone-,"

"Oh will you stop it," Raphael said tiredly.

"-But I loved it," Leo finished, and Raphael's head snapped up. "Fine. I admit it, Raph. Knowing I can melt your inhibitions like that…"

"Ch'yeah," Raphael snorted. "How d'you think I feel alla time? Yer nearly fuckin' impossible to break." His golden eyes sparked with challenge as a grin split his face. "Just you wait 'til I try again, too."

"Must- recover-," Leo sighed, and Raphael chuckled. "Th-Then please, do try."

"I will," Raphael said savagely. He pressed their noses together, his amber eyes deadly serious. "If it takes a _whole fuckin' week,_ I'll do it."

Leo sighed happily, his eyes slipping closed tiredly.

When Raphael spoke again, he sounded so hesitant Leo blearily reopened an eye. "You- You like me screaming?"

Leo's smile immediately returned. "Fuck _yes,_ Raph. Drives me wild."

"Hmph." Raphael's eyes narrowed as he poked him angrily. "An' we've been together, what, five years? _Why_ didn't I know this before now?"

"You didn't ask," Leo replied merrily.

"Don't gimme that bullshit, I so have-," Raphael paused, scowling as he thought back through the years.

"Not in so many words," Leo supplied.

Raphael snarled, grabbing his pillow and beating Leo's head with it; infuriated when Leo burst into laughter.


End file.
